


Hoshikuzu Highway

by JCMaxwellyuy



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Macross, Macross 7, Macross Delta, Macross Frontier, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kames - Freeform, Kogan - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Scallison, jagan - Freeform, listen to my song, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMaxwellyuy/pseuds/JCMaxwellyuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall Knight's the new S.M.S liaison to Planet Beacon's NUNS branch. In addition to helping deal with the rogue Zentradi fleets, he also has to tackle a breakout of atavism plaguing the alien populace as well as deal with pop singer James Diamond, who seems to really hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virgin Story

**Hoshikuzu Highway**

_(Stardust Highway)_

Chapter 1 - Virgin Story

 

So I decided... let's combine 3 things together and see if it works. Huzzah, and I got this! BEHOLD, a fusion of 2 music shows, a supernatural show, and a whole lot of ships... 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Macross, Teen Wolf, and BTR are properties of their respective owners. 

I'm also not sure how this is going to end. If I do even finish it. 

Warnings: M/M slash, lots songs. Kames/Jagan/Kogan love triangle (because Macross), Sterek 

Because this is Macross/BTR, there is going to be singing. A LOT OF SINGING. At aliens. 

I promise, I'll write out a track list later. 

* * *

 

**Prologue**

 

In 2009, mankind encountered an alien race of warring giants known as Zentradi, and a war broke out. Zentradi, created as war machines by the ancient civilization “Protoculture”, had no culture of their own, and were reproduced by genetic cloning. As war waged between the Zentradi and humanity, a peace treaty was finally signed as a result of the culture shock that idol singer Lynn Minmay caused amongst the Zentradi forces with her music. After facing near extinction on a mass scale that devastated the planet, humanity headed into space in large scale emigration fleets, spreading throughout the galaxy in search of habitable worlds. During this journey, encounters with other alien species was unavoidable, as well as the consequences of the Protoculture’s remnants, most of which remain hidden in the deepest reaches of space to this day. 

 

 

**2060 AD - Over 50 years after Lynn Minmay - Present Day**

 

[DEFOLD SUCCESSFUL]

 

Kendall Knight switched the autopilot of his VF-31 back to manual as the plane exited super dimension space. Ahead of him, planet Beacon lay, lush and green,  lit by a trinity of small stars. Kendall let out a breath, he’d seen space before, but coming up on a planet he’d never been to before was exciting. Even more so, he was going to see his family. He’d been apart from his mom and younger sister, Katie, for the last four years. He’d been scouted by the Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) and been whisked away to finish high school and start training right after middle school. Now, after all the hard work, he’d gotten his diploma, pilot’s license, and a job, which, coincidentally was to be the S.M.S. liaison to the NUNS outpost on Beacon, which was where his family had recently moved for work. 

 

Planet Beacon sat near the edge of the Milky Way, in a smaller galaxy with three small suns. The planet was already inhabited by humanoid-like creatures, microns, but they resembled beings out of Earth culture’s horror movies. New UN Spacy (NUNS) established contact back in 2040 and trade began. The Beaconians took a great liking to the culture brought by Earth, particularly its music. While colonizing was not an option because the planet was inhabited, many Earthlings migrated to study there, working with the Beaconians upon the discovery of Protoculture ruins on the planet. NUNS eventually created a military outpost on the planet, as a way to keep poachers and rogue Zentradi fleets in check. Kendall glanced at his orders, instructing him to report to Stilinski, captain of the Macross Omega, the super dimensional fortress (SDF) assigned to the outpost. He’d heard the rumors though, as Stilinski had made a name for himself as ‘Sheriff’, arresting and taking down thousands of bandits back in his pilot days. 

 

Kendall’s info recap was cut short by the radar alarm going off. The computer bringing up a civilian craft distress signal, along with multiple unknown units. Gripping the controls, he turned his machine in the direction of the distress call, weapon discharge fire and explosions entering his field of vision as the valkyrie flew straight towards it. The computer AI identified the hostile units belonging to a rogue Meltrandi (female Zentradi) fleet. The radio crackled, someone was trying to hail him.

 

“This is Macross Omega’s Wolf Squadron Captain, Derek Hale. S.M.S., do you copy?” A gruff voice came over the line.

 

“This is Lt. Kendall Knight. I detected a distress call. I’m moving to intercept.”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid. Switch to channel 5. Our CIC will direct you until we can get there.” Captain Hale’s voice ordered. Kendall’s fingers tapped the frequency changer, switching it over. 

 

“This is Omega 1.” A female voice said, coming in loud and clear. “Lt. Knight, Captain Hale just sent me your info. Wolf Squadron will back you up in 3 minutes.”

 

Now Kendall had a clearer view of the battle, the plane’s camera’s picking up another valkyrie, badly damaged, was weaving around through the Meltrandi, barely holding it together, with an arm missing and an engine damaged. “I got another machine here. One of yours?”

 

“No. Hold on, checking IFF… it’s the security detail for a shuttle. Do you have a visual?” The CIC operator asked.

 

“Yes, but that pilot’s not gonna keep those Meltran off them for much longer. Permission to engage?”

 

“Granted. Wolf Squadron is a minute out. Hold on a second… what?” The girl’s voice faded, as if she’d pulled her headset away. Kendall looked confused before there was a rushed crackling and heavy breathing. “Do you have speaker pods?”

 

“Yes.” Kendall said, puzzled.

 

“Great. Put that singing voice to good use. Might I recommend something fast paced?” Another female voice came over the line. 

 

“Lydia!” Voice number one hissed. 

 

“Ok....” Kendall said slowly, reaching behind him and switching the controls over, his guitar setting up and syncing with the flight controls. The CIC’s suggestion made sense, using music to culture the Zentradi. But instead of a Minmay Attack, it’d be a Kendall Attack. He was in position, piloting a course right through the enemy units, firing speaker pods as he passed through. Turning the sound up, he began to strum and sing an original song he wrote.

 

“Can’t sleep without lights on. It’s like I’m broken when you’re gone…”

The enemy began scattering in confusion. Kendall continued to sing, dodging gunfire as he made his plane dance through the battlefield, doing his best to draw attention away from the damaged valkyrie. The Meltrandi began escaping through folding, vanishing into super dimension space as Wolf Squadron arrived on the scene and helped chase off any remaining stragglers. With Kendall’s help, Wolf Squadron towed the damaged valkyrie and shuttle back to an ARMD carrier orbiting the planet. Once the machines were locked down on the carrier’s flight deck, Kendall exited his cockpit to be greeted Wolf Squadron’s leader, a tall, strong man with piercing eyes, 3 day scruff, and wolf-like features, Kendall assumed was Beaconian. 

 

“Kendall Knight I presume?” Hale said, his voice low as Kendall saluted.

 

“Sir. Reporting from the S.M.S. Sephilla branch.” 

 

“At ease.” Hale said gruffly, turning to watch Kendall’s gaze as medics entered the rescued shuttle and valkyrie. “You really helped us out today. When we get back to Omega, the captain will debrief you. Till then, come with me. The mechanics will take care of your machine.”

 

“Sir, are the Meltrandi the reason you requested help from the S.M.S?” Kendall asked as he followed Hale across the flight deck. 

 

“No, but I’m not the one who should be explaining the situation.” Hale said, sliding a keycard on a door, stepping aside for Kendall to enter the officer’s lounge before turning to leave. “You can sit tight in here. The ship will start reentry in fifteen minutes.”

 

Kendall sank into a chair as soon as the door shut. He was alone. Part of him changed when he started training in the S.M.S. Now he treasured the quiet times he got a lot more than he used to. Only now the golden silence was interrupted by the door opening and someone stomped into the room, stopping in front of him, casting a shadow over him.

 

“AHEM.” The melodic, but super pissed off sounding voice filled the room. Kendall looked up, eyes travelling from the designer shoes, hip hugging pants, snug fitting collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing some very impressive forearms, to the face. Or more precisely, ‘The Face’ of pop singer James Diamond. With five singles in the Galaxy Music Network’s Top 50, model, and stopped an entire Zentradi fleet with his dance moves alone, Kendall would have been a little more starstruck, if not for the writhing, heated glare that darkened Diamond’s usual calm and bright features.

 

“Can I help you?” Kendall asked, the singer giving an annoyed huff at that.

 

“Well, thank you, but I’m pretty sure now that you’re here, my help is no longer needed.” James said, sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice. “Just because you had a guitar and could carry a tune doesn’t mean you can just upstage me.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kendall said, standing up, finding to his dismay that James was just a bit taller than him. 

 

“You heard me eyebrows.” James sneered. “Your song was average at best. But people wanna hear good music out on the battlefield, and do you have 5 singles currently in the top 50?”

 

Kendall felt his hands tightening into fists. He’d wrote that song himself. Part of him wanted to sock Diamond hard right in his perfect teeth. 

 

“I didn’t think so.” the singer drawled. “You’re just got lucky those Meltrandi found your voice just…”

 

“James!” A tired voice rang out. 

 

“Logie!” James stopped ranting, running over to the dark haired human in the doorway, whose arms were wrapped in bandages. 

 

“James.” ‘Logie’ said, sounding exasperated. “He was just doing his job. He saved all of us. Stop giving him crap.”

 

“You got hurt.... For me?” James said, his fingers tracing the bandages, completely ignoring what the injured pilot was saying. 

 

“Hey, I’m Logan… I…” The pilot started to say, but the singer cut him off, locking their lips in a long kiss. Kendall shifted uncomfortably as the two broke apart with a loud ‘pop’.

 

“James.” Logan growled as the singer looked over his shoulder at Kendall with disdain. 

 

“You’re Logan Mitchell.” Kendall said slowly, recognizing the other man as one of the pilots that got a lot of attention after being drafted into the military on the Macross 7 fleet. Rumor had it that the ace pilots Max and Millia had personally trained him. 

 

“Yes he his. He’s also my fiance.” James snapped. “So don’t get any ideas.”

 

“Be nice James.” Logan groaned, as the doors opened and several medics walked in, insisting that Logan be placed in the medical bay, despite his protests. As James turned to follow, he gave Kendall one last look of hatred before the door closed. Kendall shook his head. He did like James’ music, but the guy was a total jerk-face.

 

About a half hour later, the ARMD carrier had docked with the Macross Omega, located in the Forest Zone of planet Beacon. The fortress stood out amongst the tall trees in its transformed state, overlooking the city of Beacon Hills like a silent guardian. Kendall entered Captain Stilinski’s office, located on the floor just below the ship’s bridge, his trip there gaining the attention of a wide-eyed redhead and curly haired brunette, who gave him the once over before giggling and disappearing into the bridge elevator. Captain Stilinski was an older human male, his sandy hair cut short, but his stance was alert, even though he looked completely relaxed behind his desk when Kendall walked in. 

 

“Ah, glad to see you made it OK.” Stilinski said, a wry smile on his face as Kendall saluted. 

 

“Sir?” Kendall raised an eyebrow as the ‘Sheriff’ motioned for him to have a seat. 

 

“I can’t say that I’m not relieved to have an extra set of hands here. With all the incidents that have been going on with the locals, managing their cases and the rogue Zentradi has got me at my wits end.” Stilinski sighed, picking up a large stack of digital files and tossing them at Kendall, whose phone caught the load, and gave a tired beep as it downloaded the files. “Don’t mean to push all of that on you, but with Reyes on maternity leave and Wolf Squadron down a pilot, we need all the help we can get.”

 

As Stilinski began reading off the duties Kendall would be responsible for, the blonde began scanning through the files. The words ‘atavism’ and ‘music vaccination’ jumped out at him. 

 

“And with that last case, the local government is asking that I step down as head of the Atavism investigation you’re now in charge of.” The Sheriff said, his voice tight. “I was hoping that James Diamond coming wouldn’t incite any incidents but clearly…” He chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll learn a lot more after talking to Gustavo down in the research lab. He’ll be able to explain it better than I can. I’m sure you want to get down there anyway. Your mother and sister are about to head home soon.”

 

“Yes sir. If you don’t mind.” Kendall said, jumping up as Stilinski smiled, nodded, and as Kendall stood up to leave, Stilinski tossed a book at the cabinet by the door. Kendall jumped. 

 

“OW!” a pained male voice came from inside the cabinet.

 

“Get out of here Stiles.” Stilinski barked. “Don’t you have homework?”

 

“Geez Dad.” A bundle of soft brown hair, fox-like ears and a tail wrapped in flannel tumbled out of the cabinet. 

 

“You are not getting any more information on the atavism case. Now if you want to make yourself useful, show Kendall to Gustavo’s lab.” The Sheriff ordered. “I’ve got enough things to take care of before I’ll be home for dinner, late. And Knight, don’t you dare share the case files with my son, who should be studying. That’s an order!”   
  


“I’ll keep the vegetables warm!” Stiles scoffed, untangling his tail from his limbs and standing up as his father huffed. “Dad, you know what the doctor said.”

 

“Get out of here!” Stilinski roared.

 

“Absolutely.” Stiles grinned, scratching behind one of his ears, before leading Kendall out the door. Once the door was shut, Stiles bounded ahead, his fox ears perking up as he pivoted to face Kendall. “Hi, I’m Stiles. But… you probably already knew that. And you’re Kendall! Jennifer told me all about you, and how you’re nothing like Katie. You seem a lot nicer than her…”

 

“Uh…” Kendall stared, as Stiles rambled on about how he’d recently lost a rather modest sum of money to Katie (although that sounded about right). He didn’t mean to stare, but Stiles was just so… interesting. He was clearly Stilinski’s son, yet he didn’t look fully human, but he didn’t look like a full Beaconian either. Stiles noticed Kendall’s gaze and switched the subject.

 

“You’re probably wondering about why I look like this even though I’m the Sheriff’s son. My mom was a Beaconian. And as a result, I’m a halfling.. It was a wonder how interbreeding species even worked, but then they found out that the Protoculture used the same genes to evolve the species on my planet as well, which makes us related to the Zentradi and Earthlings. So I guess yeah. That explains… a lot.” He finished in one breath.

 

“That’s cool.” Kendall said. “Is your mom at home making dinner for you and your dad?” Stiles grew really quiet, his face falling and Kendall instantly knew he’d said the wrong thing. “Stiles, I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

 

“It’s ok.” Stiles said, a forced smile on his face, his ears still drooping. “I lost her a long time ago. I… sometimes don’t even think I remember her right… “

 

The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of the car. Stiles grabbed Kendall’s hand and dragged him into the elevator and pressed the button for the lab level. Kendall was silent. He knew how Stiles felt. He and Katie both lost their father just after she was born. Their mom didn’t say much about it, Kendall later finding out that he’d left them for another woman. He didn’t tell Katie. The younger male looked up at him with a knowing, comforting look. Whatever thoughts were going through his mind were instantly dashed when the car came to a halt a few floors down, the door opening and Captain Hale stepped in.

 

“Stiles.” He said curtly as he pressed a button for a floor a few down. “I hope you’re not causing trouble for the Lieutenant.”

 

“No Derek. Whatever would make you think that?” Stiles asked, blinking his large eyes innocently at the older man.

 

“Word to the wise, Knight.” Hale sighed, grabbing Stiles’ tail and yanking it up,and pulling Kendall’s phone from Stiles’ back pocket. “Don’t let him lull you into a false sense of security. He’s a lot smarter than he looks.”

 

“Hey!” Stiles protested, yanking his tail free and glaring at Derek as he handed the phone back to a very surprised Kendall. “I was going to give it back.”

 

“You are not to get involved with this case Stiles.” Derek growled. “One of these days your stupidity is going to get you killed. And then what am I… supposed to tell your father?”

 

“You’re not the boss of me.” Stiles barked back. 

 

“Be glad I’m not.” Derek snapped as the elevator doors opened. “We’re lucky you failed flight school.”

“I can fly if I want to!” Stiles yelled after him as the doors closed. Huffing and shoving his hands in his pockets, Stiles groaned. “Stupid Derek. I’m sorry Kendall. I’m just trying to help my dad solve the atavism cases.”

 

“Atavism?”

 

“Yeah. Lately, a lot of Beaconians have been behaving based on their primal instincts… like our ancestors behaved before the Protoculture messed with our genetics. Normal, everyday people just went crazy and savagely attacked others. Then woke up later with no memory of what they’d done.” Stiles said, leaning against the wall as the car started its descent. “I… oh, this is our floor.” The car stopping, the two getting off, Stiles holding up his access card to the large double doors across the elevator marked ‘Lab’. 

 

There was a whoop, and a dark blur, and something tackled Kendall. Hard. 

**To Be Continued**

* * *

 

**Author Notes: Kendall's song is of course, 'Division of the Heart', by Heffron Drive**


	2. Close Encounter

**Hoshikuzu Highway**

Chapter 2 - Close Encounter

* * *

 

Hey, so short update here. Was swamped with a million things and all the adulting life. For the disclaimers, see chapter 1. Otherwise, check out chapter 2. The plot starts to unravel.

* * *

 

 “Carlitos!” Kendall cried, his best friend from school before he transferred was currently sitting on his chest. “Wha… ?”

 

“I came here to give you a CHUM-HUG!” Carlos Garcia shouted, hauling Kendall to his feet, despite being shorter, and giving him a tight squeeze. 

 

“Carlos!” A female voice shouted. 

 

“Sorry Mama Knight!” Carlos winced apologetically, releasing Kendall to his mother, Jennifer Knight. 

 

“Honey it’s so good to have you here.” Kendall smiled as his mom hugged him. “Did you get taller?” She asked, jokingly.

 

“Five bucks big brother.” Katie Knight sidled up next to Jennifer. “Told ya she’d pull the ‘did you get taller’ thing out.”

 

“I thought you said he bet twenty.” Carlos cut in.

 

“Oh right. Pay up.” Katie grinned, her older brother pulling out his phone and swiping the credits into his sister’s account. “Love you big brother.” She laughed, hugging him.

 

“I missed you too, baby sister.” Kendall grinned. “But really, do you have to shake me down everytime I visit?”

 

“I gotta cash in, now that you have a very nice paycheck.” Katie smirked. “Besides, rumor has it that you’re here permanently, isn’t that right?”

 

“Well, it’s for the time being anyway.” Kendall admitted, Katie’s face falling a bit. “But I promise, we’ll do whatever you want to… when I’m not working.”

 

“Honey, it’s just going to be good to have you around again. We missed you.” Jennifer smiled as she scurried to put some lab equipment away.”If you wait for a bit, I’ll be ready to go and we can all go out to dinner! Stiles, Carlos, would you like to join us?” 

 

“Sure!” Carlos chirped. 

 

“Thanks, but I gotta go home and cook for my dad. The old man gotta eat his vegetables.” Stiles said. 

 

“Stiles, honey, you’re more than welcome to come over anytime.” Jennifer told him.

 

“Thanks Mrs.Knight. Bye guys.” Stiles said as he left the lab. 

 

“So Carlos, what have you been doing lately?” Kendall asked, as his friend practically beamed at him.

 

“Well, the military wasn’t for me, but I did go to flight school and… I got my licence!” Carlos whipped his wallet out, showing Kendall his credentials. “AND… well, I’ve been looking for work, and I have another audition this week!”

 

“Don’t you mean interview?”

 

“No, it’s an audition. Where, if picked, I’ll get to dance and fly in one of the greatest shows this side of the galaxy!” Carlos sighed.

 

“He’s auditioning to be one of the valkyrie dancers for the James Diamond tour while it’s here.” Katie supplied as she helped her mother shut down another computer. Kendall cringed a bit, but tried not to let it show. Carlos was a huge James Diamond fan, after all. Better he find out for himself what a jerk his idol actually was, rather than Kendall telling him. Carlos had this incredibly,, almost stupefying optimism that was blinding. Literally. Kendall could swear the half Zentradi/Human sparkled when he begged Kendall to give people second chances, finding true love, or how the latest hit on the Galaxy Top 10 made him go deculture!. 

 

“Really bro? Good luck.” 

 

“Thanks. Hey, if you have time, you wouldn’t want to come with me to the audition later, would you?” Carlos asked, giving Kendall the puppy dog eyes. “And give me some pointers. I’ve been thinking about adding pyrotechnics to my audition.”

 

“We’ll see.” Kendall replied as they left the lab, thinking that live ammunition and Carlos should be kept as far apart as possible. . 

 

Carlos begged and pleaded all the way to the restaurant. And part of the way through dinner until Kendall agreed to go with Carlos to the audition. Katie laughed when he gave in, and his mother warned the both of them that they’d better be careful. Beaconian food agreed with Kendall, though the taste of the local vegetables might take some getting used to, he left stuffed, kissed his family good night and let Carlos have one last chum hug before heading back to his quarters on the Omega. The suns had gone down, and one of the moon’s hung low in the dark sky, the pale, the low levels of artificial streetlight soft enough that the stars could be seen clearly, shining against the silhouette of the Macross. The cool air felt good on Kendall’s face, but his peaceful alone time was interrupted by a loud scream. On instinct, he broke into a run, his weapon drawn. The source of the screaming was the pretty redhead that he’d seen going up to the Omega’s bridge earlier. She was on the ground, breathing hard, her red curls in disarray as Kendall approached her, eyes darting.

 

“Miss? Are you OK? What happened?”

 

“He… he just attacked me… “ The redhead gasped. “Donovan, from the police department… he just… I fought him off, and he ran that way.” She jabbed a manicured finger into the darkness in the direction of some residential housing. 

 

“Stay here.” Kendall told her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

 

“No, you don’t understand. He’s going to… he’ll kill you if you go alone.” The girl whispered. “So I’m coming with you.”

 

“But…”

 

“I can take care of myself.” She said, straightening up and taking a few deep breaths. “I’m Lydia Martin. We sort of talked on the radio; Kendall, right?”

 

“Yup.” Kendall said, his jaw dropping as the bridge bunny took a handgun out of her purse, clicked the safety off and sauntered forth down the dimly lit, tree line street 

 

“Are you coming or what?” She called over her shoulder. 

 

“So… how does you coming with me stop this ‘Donovan’ from killing me?” Kendall asked as he followed Lydia down the street. 

 

“Call it… a feeling.” Lydia said slowly, her eyes darting at pockets of shadows. “And you know… safety in numbers.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Kendall muttered, whipping around suddenly at pointing his gun at the person, that just stepped out of the bushes. “Freeze!”

 

“Kendall?” Stiles voice, shaking, called out from behind a bag of groceries. 

 

“Stiles!” Kendall lowered his gun, running over. “What are you doing? I thought you went home!”

 

“I did. I just went out to get some more food after I burned dinner and started walking home when you pointed a gun at me.” Stiles stammered. “Oh, hey Lydia.”

 

“Stiles.” Lydia said her lips tight. “Have you seen Donovan?”

 

“No. Why?” Stiles asked, a nervous look crossing his face, the bag of groceries shaking. 

 

“Run. Everybody run.” Lydia whispered, as Kendall and Stiles looked at her confused. “Oh, just do it.” She snapped. 

 

At that, a flurry of fur and fangs burst out of the bushes, snarling. Claws and fangs glinting in the dim light. 

 

“RUN!” Kendall shouted. Stiles dropped his groceries and the three bolted. The beast, which Kendall assumed was this Donovan, launched himself at Lydia. Stiles pushed Lydia out of the way and Donovan crashed into him instead. Kendall tried to get a clear shot, but he didn’t want to hit Stiles. Donovan raised a clawed hand to slash down and tear into Stiles when a mass of dark fur rammed Donovan into a nearby parked car, setting the alarm off as whoever it was repeatedly beat Donovan into a sizable dent in the car door. Kendall let out a sigh of relief when Donovan stopped moving, the flickering streetlights illuminating Derek Hale, the Wolf Squadron captain’s body shrinking down to a more human size. 

 

“Victim knocked out. Containment will be here shortly.” Derek said, turning to the other three, his face paling when he saw Stiles. “You shouldn’t be here Stiles. Go home.”

 

“Wait. Derek, Donovan’s…” Stiles protested but Derek cut him off. 

 

“Shut up Stiles. Don’t say another word. Go home. I’ll inform your father.” Derek said coldly. “Lydia, take Stiles home and make sure he stays there. I’ll stay here with Kendall and do the report.”

 

“Sir.” Lydia tugged at Stiles’ arm. “Come on Stiles, let’s go. Derek’s got this.”

 

“But…” Stiles groaned, but after looking at Derek’s face, Kendall not knowing whether he was furious or worried, slumped his shoulders, ears drooping, and obediently followed Lydia away from the scene. The night wore on, Kendall waiting behind with Derek as the NUNS and the local paramedics took Donovan into custody. At some one point, he’d woken up, snapping and snarling, but the paramedics quickly sedated him. Kendall couldn’t get the image out of his mind. The wild, gaunt, savage look that crossed Donovan’s face before he was knocked out. He’d seen his fair share of aliens, but this sent chills down his spine. 

 

“Go back to your quarters.” Derek whispered. “Go over the case file. I’ll cover for you, I’ll explain later. Just please. I can’t have you saying anything until you know the whole story.” Kendall turned to Derek, surprised by the pleading, desperate look on his face. “Please, we need your help.” And with that Derek turned away, his walk straightening as he sauntered up to the officers and began giving his statement. Kendall disappeared into the night. 

 

Meanwhile, Lydia returned to the Omega’s bridge after dropping Stiles off at home. Stilinski had left already, but Camille, her fellow CIC and Lucy, the navigator, were still on duty. The lights were dimmed, and the main illumination came from the few active monitors. 

 

“Working late Lyds?” Camille asked as her friend took her seat next to her. “Thought you went home already.”

 

“I just got attacked by the latest psycho.” Lydia groaned, flipping her red curls over her shoulder as she leaned over to look at Camille’s monitor. “No big. What have you guys been up to?”

 

“Kendall Knight.” Lucy said, her red-streaked hair shimmering in the monitor light. “He seems a little under qualified for the job.”

 

“What are you talking about Lucy?” Camille rolled her eyes, jabbing a finger at Lucy’s monitor, which had Kendall’s picture up on it. “I’d say he’s perfectly qualified. While you were oogling his looks, I was actually reading his resume. But the real question is, Lydia?”

 

“It’s too early to tell.” Lydia said, her eyes scanning her monitor, the data stream flowing past her fingertips. “But for now, he’ll do the job.”

 

“Music was pretty good too.” Camille sighed.

 

“Eh.” Lucy scoffed. “Needs more rock.”

 

Kendall entered the small apartment provided for him on the Omega. He was exhausted, quickly showering before plugging his phone into his computer terminal to charge. The atavism case file opened, Kendall taking a closer read. When he came to the suspect and evidence page, he stopped cold. The prime suspect, the person that was connected to all the previous atavism cases, staring back at him, unrecognizable with white skin, dark eyes, ears and hair a mess, and a nasty smile, was Stiles Stilinski. 

To Be Continued

* * *

 


	3. Half-Hearted Style wa No

Sorry, meant to update. But then the chapter got longer… and longer… and longer… and here we go. For disclaimers, see chapter 1.

* * *

 

Beaconians. The inhabitants of the planet Beacon share a direct link through their DNA with humans and Zentradi. While historians are currently trying to piece together the timeline as to when contact with the Protoculture occurred, it has been proven difficult due to all of the planet’s history being passed down orally through story. While similar to humans in everyday appearance, Beaconians possess an animal-like attribute, depending on the region of the planet they hail from dictates the appearance. Depending on the phases of the planet’s 3 moons, a Beaconian’s appearance will be more or less animal-like. There are many legends on the planet as to why this is so, so although the changes can be anticipated because of the regular orbits and moon phases, the indigenous populace remains highly superstitious of the cultural meaning behind their changing. But not all of these legends have a happy or fortuitous nature.

* * *

 

Kendall lay on his bed, his thoughts racing. Of course the local authorities would want Stilinski to step down from the investigation. His own son was involved. Any action on his part would reek of a cover up. The blonde sighed, rolling over onto his side. The digital clock next to the bed showed it was 3 am. He’d have to be up in several hours to report to duty. Groaning, he flopped back onto his back and tried to fall asleep.

 

The next morning, Kendall was up bright and early, reporting to Stilinski’s office, Kendall caught a whiff of cologne that smelled familiar when he stepped inside.

 

“Oh, Knight. Good. Heard you had  a rough first night here. Glad to see you’re still with us.” Stilinski paused. “I suppose I have a lot to explain to you.”

 

“Sir, I read the reports. There’s no concrete evidence that Stiles did any of it. He was just there during all of the incidents. Security footage shows he did nothing to instigate them.” Kendall said.

 

Stilinski nodded slowly. “Your instructor was right. You have a good eye. But it’s going to take more than that to convince the public that Stiles is innocent.”  


“I’m not sure I’m following sir.” Kendall said, confused.

 

The older man sighed heavily. “When I first married my wife, there was a public outcry against our union. Beaconians didn’t want one of their own to marry an Earthling. But things settled down and we had Stiles… but that’s when things got worse. He was treated differently, scorned because they saw him as a monstrosity. Cursed by a double bloodline. That photo in the file...” A sad look crossed Stilinski’s face, Kendall realizing he was talking about the photo of Stiles in the case file. “Beaconian’s appearances change based on the moon phases. When Stiles changes under the influence of the third moon, Kurama, Beaconians claim he’s the avatar of the deity of destruction in their folklore, the Nogitsune. Despite the exposure to overtechnology, Beaconians are still for the most part, highly superstitious.”

 

“Then how am I supposed to convince them otherwise?” Kendall asked. “The evidence of course, isn’t enough to arrest Stiles, but there’s nothing really stopping people from…” He trailed off, thoughts of ostracization and shunnings crossing his mind. Fear really did make people do horrible things.

 

“I know. That’s why I specifically requested that the S.M.S. be contracted for this.” Stilinski said. “It’s a lot to ask of you for a first assignment, but please, help my son.”

 

“I’ll do what I can.” Kendall promised as Stilinski slumped back into his chair.

 

“I have another job for you that you’re going to have to start right away. As the S.M.S. is a private contractor, a certain someone has hired you for security.” The Sheriff sighed, typing a few commands on his computer. “Seeing as how you’re the liaison, the client has you until further notice.”

 

“Who’s the client?” Kendall asked as Stilinski flicked the file at him. His face paled when he saw James Diamond’s cocky grin on the client dossier. Kendall wanted to protest, but it was only technically his first full day on the job. He nodded, saluted and exited the office after promising he’d do his best on both jobs. In the elevator, he swore loudly. James Diamond? Really? The pompous jerk could go jump off a cliff for all he cared.

 

And it appeared James felt the same way. The moment Kendall stepped into James’ hotel room, the singer’s manager barely getting an introduction out of the way when a comb and a apple, aimed rather well, flew past Kendall’s head and hit the wall.

 

“You?” James seethed. “YOU?! I thought I was getting S.M.S. security detail!” He yelled at the manager, who was quivering and leaked out a ‘you are’.

 

“Kendall Knight.” Kendall tried again, as James glared incredulously at him. “I’m on your security detail until Logan’s out of the hospital.”

 

“Get out!” James ordered, his manager scurrying out of the room. “Eyebrows? That means you too! You’re fired! I’m getting someone else from S.M.S.”

 

“Too bad. I’m the only S.M.S. operative this side of the galaxy. So it’s either me or nothing.” Kendall said flatly. “Look, all the money in your stupid… OH MY GOD... is that a black credit card? I mean, yeah, you’re stuck with me.” He finished stubbornly, arms crossed. James let out an irritated breath.

 

“Fine.” The brunette spat out. Kendall blinked as the singer returned to eating his breakfast. There was a long silence before James spoke again. “Well, don’t you have some shit to do or are you just going to watch me eat?”

 

“Geez…” Kendall rubbed his temples, trying hard to not let James get to him, turned away at sat down on the couch and took out his phone.

 

“What are you doing? I’m not paying you to play games.” James snapped.

 

“I’m going over your schedule. If I’m gonna be working your security detail, I’m going to have to know where you’re going to be. (and how much to charge you).” Kendall replied snippily, his eyes scanning the itinerary.

 

“Oh great, that means you’ll be with me… all day.” James groaned, his fork clattering onto his plate.

 

“Yeah. Great.” Kendall repeated, horrid realization filling his gut that he’d have no time to work on the atavism case or help Carlos with his audition.

 

“I wanna visit Logie.” James announced, standing up. “Maybe he’s feeling better and you can go already.”

 

“You have an autograph session at the Beacon Hills Mall in an hour, and you have the preliminary screening meeting for your concert pilots after that.” Kendall said, making a mental note to text Carlos when James wasn’t looking. “You might want to get ready.”

 

“Fine.” James pouted, his frown deepening as Kendall continued to remain in the room. “Well?!”

 

“What?” Kendall raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused.

 

“GET OUT. I’m going to change and I don’t need you peeping, you perv.” James growled.

 

“But we’re… both…” Kendall protested, for the couch was quite comfortable, but the fact was, this was a job, and James was paying his company pretty handsomely for him to make sure nothing happened to the singer. “Fine.” He gritted out. “Where would you like me to wait?”

 

“Hallway. Where security belongs.” James said, triumph crossing his face as he watched Kendall slowly rise and leave the suite.

 

Once in the hallway, Kendall took a few deep breaths and tried his hardest not to slam the door on the way out. Damn stuck up smug bastard. Who the hell cared? If Diamond got attacked alone in his suite, well, he was fucked. He took a moment to reread the details of the schedule and James’ entourage, which consisted of himself, the head of security, James’ manager, his stylist, and a brick wall of a personal bodyguard, Freight Train. Twenty long minutes later, James emerged from the room, hair perfectly styled, a dark blazer over a white v-neck and skinny jeans hugging his body, a pair of shades perched on his nose.

 

“Let’s go.” The singer demanded, Kendall swallowing his pride and following James towards the elevator. As he did, terrible thoughts crossed his mind like ‘he’s so damn good looking, he’s so lucky he has that, otherwise he’d get his ass kicked so…’

 

“Are you even listening to me Ken-dork?” James whispered into his ear, causing Kendall to jump. They were alone in the elevator; James burst out laughing. “Man, if you’re that easy to get the drop on, I may be just as good as dead.” His face grew serious, before stalking his way up into Kendall’s space, his eyes dangerous as he slammed a hand against the wall behind Kendall’s head. “Don’t you dare fuck this up.” With a ding, the elevator opened,  James pulled back and exited, being greeted by screaming fans that somehow stalked him to his hotel, Kendall hurrying to catch up. As James stopped every now and then to shake hands and take pictures with a few fans, Kendall kept watch, helped Freight Train pull an overzealous, drooling fan to a safer distance and gotten kicked and scratched at in the process. Another excruciating 10 minutes of this followed until they were finally in a car, heading towards the Beacon Hills mall. Upon arrival, Kendall had to escort James into the music store through the loading docks and service hallways to avoid the rabid fans that seemed to be stationed at every public entrance to the open air shopping mall. They finally managed to enter the music store through the service entrance, but not without James making snarky remarks at Kendall’s route choice the entire time. The store was packed, the line was out the door and wrapped around the corner. Kendall was grateful for the break of not having to listen to James’ talk to him like the help, the singer starting the autograph session, leaving him with nothing to do but to watch for trouble. Thankfully, the citizens of Beacon Hills seemed to be on their best behavior, the line moving quickly and efficiently that some people actually got back in line again. About two hours later, James signed his last autograph and hissed a very rude demand for food to Kendall before turning to the store staff and began graciously thanking them while Kendall fumed at what a jerk-face he was. After leaving James in the music store’s “green room” with Freight Train, Kendall set off into the mall with a list of James’ demands: burger, fries, an apple, and a blue smoothie. The pilot wandered the mall, taking his time to find the food court, purchasing the burger and fries from the greasiest stand he found. Burger and fries in hand, he looked for a smoothy place while munching on a slice of veggie pizza. He was so distracted by the locals staring at him with interest that he bumped into someone, sending them both into a heap on the ground and the food flying. There was a loud squishing sound, Kendall realizing that the burger was now reduced to a greasy puddle of mush.

 

“Stiles?” He sputtered, cheese hanging down the side of his face.

 

“Kendall?” Stiles’ ears perked up, some fries falling off his head. “What are you doing here? Are you working the case now?”

 

“Kinda… not really.” Kendall said, picking some of the fries out of Stiles’ hair.

 

“So you’re not working now?”

 

“I am.” Kendall sighed. “Just… I wish I was working on the case than this job.”

 

“What’s the job? Food delivery?” Stiles quipped, helping Kendall pick up the fallen food off the ground. As if on cue, Kendall’s phone started to ring. The blonde tried to answer it, but it slipped out of his hands from the pizza and burger grease, the device landing face up in Stiles’ hands. Kendall froze as Stiles’ eyes fell to the caller ID.

 

“Dude… you’re… working for… Ja…AAmph!” Stiles was cut of by Kendall covering his mouth.

 

“Not so  loud.” Kendall hissed, Stiles giving him a thumbs up indicating he understood.

 

“That bad huh?” Stiles asked as Kendall looked at the ruined burger, knowing full well it wouldn’t pass anyone’s standards for consumption. “Don’t worry. I know a guy. And where did you get that burger from? WacDonalds? Gross. I’ll get you the good stuff. Wait here!” And with that, the Sheriff's son took off into the crowd, leaving Kendall alone to pick up the rest of the fallen food and his ruined lunch off the ground and throw it away. As he did, Kendall felt like he was being watched. As he threw the last of the trash away, out of the corner of his eye, Kendall swore he saw Derek Hale glaring at him from across the mall. But when Kendall blinked, Derek was gone.

 

“Rough first day?” A familiar female voice asked. Kendall looked up to see bouncy dark curls and a playful smirk. “Camille Roberts. Omega CIC. Sorry, I was on break and had to come over and say hi.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Camille.” Kendall said, grateful for another cheerful face in his day.

 

“So, what’s going on with you and Stiles?” The girl asked, Kendall noticing a little hostility in her voice.

 

“Nothing.” He said. “I think he just wants to hang, you know. As … friends? Why? Do you like him or something?”

 

“No, no particular reason.” Camille said, her demeanor changing completely back to sweet. “I just, gotta watch out for him, you know. Boss’s son.”

 

“Oh. Well, don’t worry. I like Stiles as a friend.” Kendall replied, watching her face closely. Camille didn’t seem dangerous, but she definitely was working some sort of angle.

 

“Camille! Girl, what’s up?” Stiles called, bags bulging with food hanging in his arms.

 

“Oh hi Stiles.” A wide grin crossed Camille’s face, Kendall didn’t miss the glance she gave over Stiles’ shoulder before her eyes turned back to him. “I was just telling Kendall here what a great singer and guitar player he is.”

 

“You were?” Kendall said, confused. Something was definitely up with this girl.

 

“I was. That song you played in battle was amazing.” Camille said convincingly to Stiles before her face paled at the amount of food Stiles had in his arms. “I… are you going to eat all that?”

 

Stiles looked at Kendall, then back at Camille, then back at Kendall again, silently asking for permission to tell the girl about James. Kendall nodded, and Stiles whispered (very loudly) into Camille’s left ear.

 

“Oh. I see.” Camille grinned. “But you better keep your favors from Isaac to a minimum. You don’t want his boss to catch him, do you?”

 

“He can do so much better.” Stiles protested. “I think he does it on purpose because he wants to get fired.”

 

“Ah well. You mind if I tag along? I’ve got another half hour break before I have to get back to the ship.” Flipping some curls dramatically behind her shoulder, Camille twirled around. “Which way?”

When they arrived at the music store, the staff was setting up a guitar display where the autograph table had been. The constant stream of James Diamond videos had stopped, and a more random mix had been started up, currently playing Ranka Lee’s “What ‘bout my star? @formo”. A young woman with red streaked hair was examining the instruments that were being put out display. Kendall recognized her from being with Camille on Omega.

 

“Lucy!” Camille called, causing the woman to look up from the guitar she was holding. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hi Camille. Just looking for another piece to add to my collection. Stiles.” Lucy greeted the fox eared boy before turning to Kendall. “And, you are?”

 

“Kendall Knight” Kendall offered his hand, to which Lucy shook it firmly.  

 

“Oh, you. That’s right. You’re the guy that tried to rock out on the battlefield.” Lucy said, an unimpressed expression on her face.

 

“Excuse me?” Kendall raised an eyebrow.

 

“You heard me. You tried. Didn’t do it for me.” Came Lucy’s deadpanned response.

 

“Hey, you two. Don’t fight.” Camille protested as the two began glaring at each other.

 

“I. Rock.” Kendall retorted.

 

“Prove it.” Lucy said, shoving the display guitar into Kendall’s hand.

 

As if on cue, the music video playing in the store  to Lynn Minmay’s “Ai Oboete Imasu Ka”. Images of the famed singer, scenes depicting the final assault the SDF-1 launched on Bodolza’s fleet, the male hero, Ichijou Hikaru, flying into battle with Minmay’s song spreading throughout the battlefield.

 

“I love this song.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Pfft. Make this song rock, or not. Because Minmay does not rock.” Lucy scoffed, a daring glint in her eyes. Stiles stared at her in mock offense.

 

Kendall gripped the guitar and closed his eyes. He’d learned and memorized the famous love song from the movie a long time ago. Lucy didn’t think he could rock. He’d show her. He began to play along with the music, coming in at the second verse. Kendall felt the music, tried to embody the feeling of the lyrics into the guitar. Stiles’ eyes grew wide as the blonde’s fingers made the instrument sing in a way that the melody harmonized with Minmay’s vocals, making the classic pop song sound brand new. When he’d reached the bridge, Kendall glanced around and saw that a crowd had gathered. At first he wondered how he’d drawn such a crowd before noticing that Stiles had plugged the guitar into the amp and turned it up. Lucy’s jaw had dropped, Camille was smiling, and the Beaconian, human, and Zentradi patrons alike all had their eyes on him. When the song finished, and the crowd broke out in applause. Kendall put the guitar back on the display as Stiles, Lucy, and Camille rushed up to him as the store staff started to break the crowd up.

 

“Ok. I admit it. You rock.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “That was pretty good.”

 

“Thank you.” Kendall said, his eyes scanning the crowd, disbelief that they’d all stopped to hear him play. That’s when he noticed James in the crowd. The singer caught his gaze before turning and storming back in the direction of the store’s “green room”. Crap, Kendall had almost forgotten he had James’ lunch.

 

“Uh, guys. I gotta go.” Kendall mumbled, excusing himself, grabbing the food from Stiles and running after James.

 

“And there he goes.” Camille said.

 

"He is quite talented, is he not?” A quiet voice said from behind them.

 

“Theo?” Stiles jumped, spinning around to glare at the well dressed, blonde, short haired Beaconian male around his age. “Don’t do that.”

 

“I was just shopping and couldn’t help but notice you Stiles.” Theo smiled. “Have you reconsidered my offer?”

 

“Offer?” Lucy and Camille echoed.

 

“The answer is still no, Theo. I’m not interested.” Stiles said firmly.

 

“Suit yourself. My offer still is on the table, should you choose to take it.” Theo’s wolf like ears twitched as he smiled again, took a bow before leaving the store.

 

“What sort of offer did he make you Stiles?” Camille asked, worry in her voice.

 

“Oh, well… um… a job. But you know what I think of the Raekens and their business.” Stiles said, a bit coldly. “I’d never work with people like them. Now, if you’ll excuse me ladies, I have some job searching to do.”

 

When he was out of sight and earshot, the two women huddled behind a CD display.

 

“I heard that Theo proposed to Stiles right out of high school.” Lucy whispered.

 

“What? I didn’t hear that.” Camille hissed, glancing as the two women watched Stiles, or rather, the people he walked past and how their expressions turned to that of disgust when their eyes fell on him. Her eyes darted back to where Theo was, but the blonde was gone.

 

“They’re a strange bunch, the Raekens.” Lucy said. “You’ve heard the rumors about their land resource management, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Camille shivered. “But all the more reason we hurry this operation up.”

 

“Oh, and your boy?” Lucy said, rolling her eyes. “I’m impressed. What’s the next move?”

 

To Be Continued

To Be Continued

* * *

Songs:

[Ranaka Lee starring Nakajima Megumi - What ‘Bout My Star @ formo](https://youtu.be/b4OD5Uf81Wo?t=32s)  
Lynn Minmay (Mari Ijima) - Ai, Oboete Imasu Ka (Do you remember love)  
Found[ this cover on youtube by Matias D’Andrea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZEqCDt_HUE), which is what inspired the scene in the music store. Check it out, it’s pretty epic.

 


	4. Uncertain Cosmic Movement

 

* * *

 

Well, this took a while to do. Been kinda slow at updating. Oh well. Here’s the next chapter. With some sex in it. Oh man, I think it’s minimalist sex… should I change the rating for this story? LMAO.

 

For disclaimers and all such, see chapter 1.

 

Enjoy.

* * *

  


“James! James! Will you wait?” Kendall huffed, trying not the drop the food as he hurried to catch up to James and Freight Train. 

 

“I have half a mind to fire you.” James turned around, glaring daggers at him. “But the day’s not over yet. I’m going to work you to the bone, Knight. Oh, I don’t feel like a burger anymore. Get me a light salad, and a  _ PINK _ smoothie. And hurry, we’re leaving in three minutes.”

 

That did it. Kendall lost his cool. 

 

“Look, you spoiled brat. I tried to be nice. I thought maybe you were just having a bad day. But you’re just a jerk. A big jerk!” He yelled, taking the blue smoothie and dumping its contents over the singer’s head. James let out a shriek as Kendall tossed the cup aside, satisfied with his handiwork. What he didn’t expect was James to punch him. Hard. The guy had a really mean left hook. As unexpected as the punch was, Kendall wasn’t about to take it. He punched back. The bags of food on the floor, forgotten, as he lunged at James, only to be stopped by Freight Train. Seriously, the man had to be more than just 10% Zentradi. The bodyguard also was holding James back, who looked like he was ready to murder Kendall, eyes wild, face covered in blue liquid. 

 

“Now boys. Don’t make me separate you.” Freight Train said sternly. “But we need to go. Now.” As he said that, flashes started going off. Cameras. Too late. The paparazzi had already gotten their pictures and were gone. 

 

“Oh that’s not good.” Kendall muttered. James let out an infuriated huff before turning to leave. 

 

As James toweled off in the car, ignoring the phone calls from his team about the news that was spreading like wildfire throughout the Galaxy Network, Kendall tried to think of a way to apologize. He really didn’t need to, but his mother didn’t raise him to be that way. Before he could say anything, James threw the towel at him.

 

“Watch your back, Knight. I’ll get you for this.” The singer growled. There was no time to go back to the hotel for James to shower, so it was off to the small airfield outside of town for the concert performer pre-screenings. The whole way there, James kept looking at his phone, flashes of worry crossing his face as he took in the Galaxy Network news feed. He’d catch Kendall looking at him from time to time and shove his phone back in his pocket and look out the window and pretended to listen to his manager explain the flight trials to him. 

 

From what Kendall gathered when they arrived at the airfield, the pilots had to pass the obstacle course first before moving on to the next round where they’d actually show off their routines for James and the judges. James sulked but allowed Kendall to escort him through the facility, wait while he washed his hair in the bathroom and changed his shirt, before giving the blonde salty looks as they headed up to the observation deck. The other judges were already there on a stage. The prospective performers were currently lined up in front of the stage, attention rapt to the announcer explain the rules and judging criteria. Speed was important, but so was style. Kendall spotted Carlos looking nervous in the crowd, his friend spotting him back and giving him a surprised, bug eyed look at where he was standing, or rather, who he was standing next to. Kendall tried to play it off, but it was too late, Carlos had stars in his eyes. 

 

The trials started, and the course was long and filled with stationary and moving obstacles, some of which moved in relation to the approaching pilots. Kendall tried to keep track of Carlos’ plane as it weaved through the others, but his friend was falling behind after the second lap. Spotting an audio interface on the soundboard, Kendall slowly inched away from James, pulling his phone out and quickly interfacing with the system, setting Walkure’s ‘ _ 不確定性☆COSMIC MOVEMENT _ ’ to play on the airfield speakers full blast. 

 

_ “If we could break the laws of space, let me dance until the day I die!” _

 

As the all female idol unit’s song echoed over the field, Carlos’ plane suddenly had a skip and jump to it, Kendall grinning realizing that Carlos was finally finding his rhythm with the music, easily blowing past other pilots and avoiding the obstacles with flair, his plane transforming into all three modes along the way. 

 

_ “Look, with just a instant kiss can get the world to synchronize!” _

 

Glancing at the judges, Kendall smirked, knowing that all their eyes were drawn to Carlos’ flying. He slid back to his place near James, who look mildly impressed by the show.

 

_ “Boom boom boom boom SPACE!”  _

 

As the first pilots landed when they finished their final lap, the judges scores began flashing across the screen above the stage. Kendall quickly de-synced his phone from the soundboard and shoved it back in his pocket as soon as Carlos had touched down. While he tried to play it cool, he could feel James’ heated stare on him, but the singer returned to grading the remaining pilots. In the end, only pilots who scored an average of 8 or higher were selected, only 5 pilots passed, Carlos among them, and everyone else was asked to leave. As the pilots that passed were being led in to be interviewed and instructed as to what to prepare for the next round, Carlos shot Kendall a grateful thumbs up before disappear into the building. Kendall gave a silent fist pump that did not go unnoticed by a certain brunette. 

 

“I take it things are going well then?” Came a voice beside him. Kendall turned in surprise to see Logan standing there in his NUNS uniform, his arm in a sling and his forehead wrapped in bandages. 

 

“Logan… I can explain.” Kendall stammered.

 

“You sure have been keeping him busy.” Logan laughed. “Although his mom’s probably not gonna be happy with the mall smoothie incident.”

 

“You’re not mad?” Kendall asked, surprised by the look of amusement on Logan’s face as the other pilot put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly. 

 

“It takes a while to truly get James.” Logan grinned, waving at his fiance, who shot him a glare when he saw who he was with. “God knows it took me a while. Glad to see someone else is driving him crazy for a change.”

 

Stilinski was not on the Omega’s bridge when Camille and Lucy returned together. Lydia was typing up a report when Camille sat back down next to her at her own station. 

 

“I hate that we can’t all take our break together this week.” Camille said, handing Lydia some apology coffee and a scone. 

 

“Yum.” Lydia said, biting into the baked good with gusto. “I was starving. How was the mall?”

 

“Well, our operation is partially underway” Lucy drawled as she took her seat at navigation. “I think we probably could have pushed a little harder.”

 

“No!” Camille turned around in her seat to look at Lucy. “We have to do this delicately. You know how long I’ve been holding on to this info? I want it to go right.”

 

“Ladies. Have a little faith. All will go well. I mean, have I ever been that off the mark?” Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, if anything, your intuition has been right on the money since you started, but the atavism complicates things.” Camille said, worry in her eyes. “Please tell me you saw that coming.”

 

“I did.” Lydia said.

 

“Liar!” Lucy called as the bridge doors open and Stilinski stepped through. 

 

“I take it we’re working hard.” Stilinski raised an eyebrow at the gossiping bridge bunnies.

 

“Yes sir!” All the chorused, getting back to work as their captain stared at them and scratched his head. They were definitely up to something. Somehow, he felt like he was better off not knowing. Not after last year’s Christmas party. Where after drinking the punch led to a lot of awkward, NSFW innuendo, and somehow, the mystery gift white elephant game was rigged so that a select few got all the good stuff. 

 

James continued to silently fume. Not only did Kendall do something to the auditions, but he was also getting along really well with Logan. A little too well for his taste, they were still talking and Logan was laughing in a way James had never seen him laugh before. They were still in public, and he really couldn’t deal with two public embarrassments in one day. He really wanted to go over and drag Logan away from Kendall, but right now he was doing orientation with the pilots that wanted to be in his show. There was that one cute, short, part Zentradi pilot that passed who had been grinning at Kendall earlier. The singer smirked, he knew exactly how to get even with Kendall. In fact…

 

“James wants me to do a solo routine in his show!” Carlos squealed. “I don’t even… how… I really must have impressed him with my sweet moves!”

 

“Congrats Carlitos.” Kendall said, holding the phone a few inches away from his ear. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see James and Logan engrossed in conversation over dinner. 

 

“I mean, I still have to pass the 2nd audition, but I can feel it Kendall. I totally got this, totally…” CRASH! 

 

“Carlos?” Kendall froze. “Dude, what was that?”

 

“Uh, nothing.” Carlos cried, trying very hard, and unsuccessfully, to hide the panic in his voice. “I didn’t do it. I swear! I… I gotta call you back Kendall!” And with that, Carlos hung up. 

 

Kendall chuckled and placed his phone back in his pocket. He sighed as his stomach growled. He was starving, for he hadn’t eaten since the mall. The food James and Logan were eating smelled delicious. Mouth watering, he licked his lips and hoped they would finish soon so James would go back to the hotel and he could go eat. 

 

“Hey Ken-dork.” No such luck. James was breathing his garlic mashed potato breath down his neck. “I gotta go numero uno.”

 

“Can’t you…” Kendall almost protested, but shut his mouth and followed James into the restroom, leaving Logan shovelling toast into his mouth. Once inside, James made him make sure they were the only two inside before going about his business in a stall. Rolling his eyes as the toilet flushed, Kendall turned, keeping his back to James as he washed his hands. What he wasn’t expecting yet again, was James to wet willy him. The singer looked at him, taunting him with his cheshire cat grin, knowing that Kendall was holding his tongue. 

 

“Oh, this isn’t going to be quite as fun as tomorrow.” James sing-songed as he rewashed his hands and dried them, Kendall keeping an eye on him this time. “Oh don’t give me that face Ken-doll, I’m not a one trick pony. But…” As Kendall turned to leave, James dashed in front of him and locked the bathroom door. “I’ll make sure tomorrow’s just as fun as today was. No, even more fun.” He laughed, giving Kendall another once over. 

 

“Do your worst.” Kendall glared at him. “But abuse isn’t acceptable according to the business contract and …”  
  
“Oh, what do you take me for?” James groaned, wagging his finger as he pulled out his phone. “Why can’t you be more optimistic like… what was his name? Carlos?” Kendall froze. “Oh that’s right. See, I did a little digging. Turns out you’re his best friend and he’s… well, he’s my number one fan. Not sure if he can top Winnie, but he’s up there. After I found out you two were buds, I pretty much told him he had the slot in my show.” James circled Kendall like a tiger playing with its prey. “Now here’s how it’s going to work, Kendall. Tomorrow you’re going to do every single humiliating task I can come up with or else, cute, sweet, little Carlos is going to have his dreams crushed.”

 

“You… you wouldn’t.” Kendall croaked. “He’s the best. You can’t fire him for something so…This sort of blackmail isn’t going to work.”

 

“It can… and it will. You’re going to pay for humiliating me.” James growled, his face inches away from Kendall’s. “I don’t think I’ll be satisfied until I see tears coming down from that pretty little face of yours. Oh, and if you tell Carlos, I might just leak this picture out onto the Galaxy Network.” Revealing his phone screen, Kendall stared in horror at his face, covered in girl make up, hideously applied by Katie, when he’d had to play dress up with her when she was a toddler. The pink fairy wings, the ruffles and bows. It was a time Kendall would rather forget (because Katie was terrifying, even back then). “You see, Carlos told me so many things about you. So… many… things.” He accentuated each word near Kendall’s ear. And that was when Kendall knew he was in trouble. He was gonna kill Carlos for spilling those secrets, and for giving James that picture. Smirking, James unlocked the door and opened it. Kendall shuffled out, James strutting behind him. 

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Kendall pleaded. 

 

“Oh but I do.” James grinned. “Now, Logan can get me back to the hotel. You better get some sleep, Kendall. You’re gonna need it. I have more than just one show on this planet. And one of em’ isn’t even on the surface.”

 

Kendall glared back at James’ triumphant smirk before turning on his heel and stalking out of the restaurant. When he got outside, he realized they were on the other side of the city from the SDF, and the car was for James’ use. Kicking the air in frustration at the walk he had ahead of him, he quickly jumped back as a powder blue jeep nearly hit him.

 

“What the hell?! Stiles?!” Kendall yelped as the driver pulled the car to a halt curbside. 

 

“Kendall, Oh my God. Sorry!” Ears flopping, Stiles jumped out and fell flat on his face. Kendall rushed over and helped untangle Stiles’ bushy tail from the jeep’s door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just finished work. I could use a ride back to the Omega.” Kendall said, eyeing the jeep.

 

“Well, duh, dude. Yeah, I can take you.” Stiles chirped, stroking his tail gingerly. “I should check in on my dad anyway. How was working for James?”

 

“Ugh… don’t ask.” Kendall groaned, sliding into the passenger seat as Stiles shifted the jeep into drive and sped off. Kendall stared out the window as they whizzed through the town, lit up ads for James Diamond’s show glaring back in his face. As they drove through the busy night district of town, Kendall felt a sudden chill. His eyes glanced into the rearview mirror.

 

Derek Hale was standing at the side of the road behind them. Glaring in their departing direction. What the hell? The guy was everywhere. 

 

“You hungry Kendall? I’m starving!” Stiles’ voice caught his attention. 

 

James let out a loud moan as he thrust into Logan from behind. His fiance wheezed out a grunt as he gripped the headboard with his uninjured arm. Shortly after finishing dinner, they’d gone back to the hotel where James pounced on Logan the minute they were alone. The singer let out a satisfied sigh, it felt good to be on top again. Using the procured knowledge of Kendall’s known fear of embarrassment to his advantage was a little low, but now Kendall was forced to be an obedient little dog, and James was gonna do his best to make the blonde’s life miserable.

 

“James… geez. I thought you said you were gonna go easy.” Logan squeaked out as James pulled out to change positions. 

 

“Hm?” James snapped out of his sex mode haze. 

 

“You’re being awfully thoughtful tonight.” Logan said sarcastically, releasing the headboard and allowing James to lay him on his back. 

 

“Sorry Logie, it’s been a while. I’ll be more gentle.” James cooed, lips moving along Logan’s neck to his jawline “Promise.” Logan let out a loud moan as James pushed back into him in a smooth, single thrust and began to pound away. 

He had to lay off the burgers, but Beacon Hills had some damn good burgers, and curly fries. Kendall wolfed down another handful of fries from the restaurant Stiles had stopped at. Oh man, the food was almost orgasmic, and he was starving. They were parked at a scenic point, overlooking the town. They were far up enough so the stars weren’t blown out by the city lights. 

 

“Thanks for the food Stiles.” Kendall burped. 

 

“It’s the least I can do for almost running you over.” Stiles grinned. “Though, I seem to have a knack for… that sort of thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean… well… I tried out for Wolf Squadron. Tried to get my pilot’s license. And let’s just say it didn’t go so well.” Stiles said slowly. 

 

“Is that why… Captain Hale treats you like…?”

 

“Derek?” Stiles jumped, cutting him off. “Derek… he was never like that. I mean, I talk a lot. I ramble. I … have… accidents. But Derek… “ Stiles grew quiet. “This is going to sound really stupid… but Derek… never cared about how I looked when I changed. In fact, he alway used to defend me, but after becoming captain, something changed. We stopped hanging out as much, and well… it’s as you see now.”

 

‘Interesting…’ Kendall thought, noting the look on Stiles’ face when he talked about Derek. The conversation kept going, Stiles switching topics to how his mother was a explorer, to the many, many uses that he’d found for condoms, all the way back to the Omega, where they parted ways, Stiles heading up to the bridge and Kendall to his quarters. After showering, Kendall slumped into a chair, his guitar staring back at him from across the room. It was late, he was tired… but he felt stressed. There was one thing he could think of to do. 

 

James woke with a start. Beside him, Logan lay sound asleep, blankets low on his bare hips. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, James slid out of the bed and pulled a robe on, heading over to the balcony doors, pushing them open and stepping outside. He strained to hear, but all that echoed in his ears was the sounds of the night wind. 

 

Someone was singing. It was being carried on the wind, a beautiful sound. 

 

_ ‘If you listen carefully, I’m sure that you can hear it somehow. Right there, that voice…” _

 

_ “What they call ‘Tenshi no Koe...’” _ James sang along softly to the wind. 

 

**To Be Continued**

* * *

  


Songs in this chapter:

 

Walkure - _不確定性☆COSMIC MOVEMENT (Fukakutei Cosmic Movement)_

Fire Bomber _\- Angel Voice_

 

Translated the lyrics as best as I could. 

 


	5. Rocking My Jet - Cosmic Love

I've been slacking. Here's an update. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was dawn when the Meltrandi attacked. Kendall tumbled out of bed, knocking his guitar over as explosions rocked the SDF. The alarms were blaring as Kendall dashed towards the flight deck, pulling on the sleeves of his flight suit, his phone blaring with the alarm, orders flashing across the screen. He was to launch with Wolf Squadron as soon as the flight deck was cleared. As he ran, he brushed past Logan, who running in the opposite direction, looking frantic.

 

“All personnel, prepare for emergency take off. I repeat, prepare for emergency take off.” Lydia’s voice boomed over the intercom. The floor under Kendall’s feet shuddered as the Omega’s anti-gravity engines powered up, lifting the huge fortress into the air.

 

“All Valkyrie squadrons, deploy as soon as they’re clear!” Stilinski ordered. “We’ll undergo transformation to break through the atmosphere and lure the Meltrandi back into space. Tell the defense forces to keep them off our backs!”

 

“Yes sir!” The bridge crew echoed.

 

“James Diamond? Has he reached the sound stage yet?” The Sheriff shouted as the fortress rumbled, transforming into its battlecruiser configuration.

 

“Not yet sir.” Camille said. “He got on before take off but now no one can find him!”

 

“We might have to win this without the Minmay attack.” Stilinski muttered. “As soon as we’re clear, full speed ahead!”

 

“Sir!” Lucy shouted from navigation. “The Meltrandi defolding in the upper atmosphere is a fluke. I think they haven’t calculated the impact the planet’s gravity will have on their defold.”

 

“Multiple contacts detected in super dimension subspace.” Lydia said. “Sir, there’s no way to tell where they’ll defold out.”

 

“The entire planetary defense fleet is in chaos.” Camille reported. “They’re managing to contain the attacks and lead the Meltrandi away from the populated areas, but only until the next ship defolds out and starts attacking.”

 

“Find their flagship.” Stilinski ordered. “If we can destroy it, we’ll force them to retreat!”

 

“Yes Sir!” The bridge crew replied.

 

“Wolf Squadron, you’re clear for launch.” Lydia announced as a horde of Meltrandi fighters were cleared out by another squadron.

 

“Wolf leader to all units.” Captain Hale’s voice sounded over the communications line. “Our orders are to provide cover fire for the Omega and the defense forces until they locate the Meltrandi flagship. Got it?”

 

“Roger!” Kendall sounded off and took his valkyrie into Gerwalk mode and started firing at enemies. He dodged some gunfire and returned it with a barrage of missiles. But that was when he got a surprise.

 

“Kendall? What’s going on?” A frightened voice came from the seat behind him.

 

“Stiles?!” Kendall gasped, eyes widening as fox ears poked into view. “What… what are you doing in here?”

 

“I don’t know! I fell asleep and… I just woke up here!” Stiles cried as Kendall was forced to bank hard to avoid hitting an ally ship.

 

“Strap in.” Kendall ordered. “I’m taking you back to the Omega.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Stiles gulped, buckling in, his eyes wide as he took in the battle.

 

“Wolf leader, I have a civilian on board. Request cover back to Omega.” Kendall hailed Derek.

 

“Civilian? Who in the... STILES?” Derek’s face looked enraged on the communications screen as Stiles waved back sheepishly. Derek’s next sentence was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the valkyrie, Kendall focusing his attention to avoiding the gunfire.

 

“Hold on tight Stiles!” Kendall shouted, his guitar interfacing with the flight controls. “Let’s give these lovely ladies something to listen to!”

 

“Awesome!” Stiles cheered as Kendall took his plane into a dive. Strumming the guitar, Kendall began belting out a rock cover of Lynn Minmay’s second single, Shao Pai Lon.

 

“Remember, the silver wings that danced across the sky? Shao Pai Lon! Shao Pai Lon!” Kendall’s voice rang out in space, the speaker pods broadcasting his song to the entire battlefield. “Remember, how those blazing eyes burned the darkness away? Sing it with me!”

 

“Shao Pai Lon! Shao Pai Lon!” Stiles joined in.

 

“Get my son back on board.” Stilinski ordered. “All hands, provide cover for Wolf Squadron!”

 

Cannon fire from the Omega shot down the incoming Meltrandi battlecruiser as Kendall kept in formation, Derek leading the way back. The other members of Wolf Squadron easily taking out the Meltrandi who were too stunned to fight back thanks to Kendall’s singing.

 

“You’re cleared for landing.” Camille’s voice came over the radio as Kendall neared the flight deck. At the last second, a stray shot took out Kendall’s stabilizers, sending his valkyrie spiralling out of control. In seconds, Derek was on it, using Battloid mode to catch Kendall’s plane and bring it down to the ARMD carrier flight deck.

 

“Wolf Squadron is back on board.” Lydia reported, eliciting a sigh of relief from the captain.

 

“Lucy, what’s our status?” Stilinski asked. “Have we found their flagship?”

 

“Still looking sir. There appears to be more ships lurking in subspace.” Lucy replied. “They’re trying to wear us down.”

 

“Would it be possible to fold into subspace and broadcast a song to maximum effectiveness?” Stilinski turned to Lydia.

 

“We’re still in the process of installing the fold amplifiers and modified song energy conversion units.” Lydia said. “But our current broadcast rate will be maybe around 70% of what the new system can do.”

 

“Alert the crew.” Stilinski ordered. “And someone find me James Diamond!”

 

Stiles clutched his red cheek, tears welling up in his eyes as Derek glared back at him, breathing hard. Kendall rushed between the two. “That’s enough!”

 

“Stay out of this Knight.” Derek growled, hand outstretched. “Stiles, do you know… do realize how much…”

 

“Fuck you Derek. I said I was sorry. I don’t even know how I got into Kendall’s plane.” Stiles said, choking back a sob. “You broke your promise.” And with that, Stiles turned on his heel and ran off the flight deck, Kendall following him, leaving Derek alone.

 

“Stiles!” Kendall called after the younger male, who clutched his tail as he ran.

 

“Leave me alone Kendall! I just want to be alone!” Stiles cried and disappeared below deck through a hatch Kendall didn’t even know was there.

 

“Knight! You’re grounded until we can get repairs done.” One of the mechanics called after him. Kendall nodded.

 

“We’re going back out.” Derek growled turning back towards his plane. “Join us when you can.”

 

Kendall let out a sigh. Another explosion rocked the ship, causing him to stumble and fall right into Logan’ arms.

 

“Hey Logan.” Kendall said, sheepishly grinning up at Logan, who looked frantic. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I uh…” Logan helped Kendall up. “Lost something.Yeah, can’t sortie without it.”

“Well, maybe I can help. What is it? Lucky charm? Helmet?” Kendall quipped as a habit thanks to Carlos.

 

“I got it Kendall. Uh, yep. Bleep bloop blap.” Logan said, clicking his tongue nervously before turning and making a mad dash off the flight deck, leaving Kendall confused.

 

“Sir, we’re gonna have to start broadcasting something soon!” Camille shouted as the bridge’s pinpoint barrier deflected another volley of gunfire.

 

“Where the hell is James Diamond?” Stilinski shouted. “Stilinski to all personnel! Get me James Diamond!”

 

“They’re still looking! I have a suggestion, sir.” Lydia reported. “Kendall Knight’s singing held off the Meltrandi fleet. Have him sing and broadcast it with the fold amp. He’s on board now until his machine’s repaired.”

 

“Get Knight to the soundstage.” Stilinski ordered.

 

Kendall, in the meantime, went looking for Logan. The ace pilot had been acting pretty strangely and he was going to get to the bottom of it. For a finite space, it was surprisingly hard to find one person. Kendall glanced into another room, seemingly empty. He walked in, the room appearing to be a storage room, with boxes of parts tied securely to the floor. As he walked around the boxes, the pilot noticed one of the floor panels lay askew. Remembering how Stiles had vanished into the floor hatch earlier, Kendall lifted the tile, exposing a small crawlspace. Poking his head in, he was met with a slap to the face.

 

“Hey, watch it!” James Diamond glared back.

 

“James? What are you doing in here? The entire ship is looking for you! Come on, I’ll take you to the soundstage.” Kendall jumped back.

 

“Yeah… You go ahead. Tell them, I’ll be there… soon.” James shrank back into the crawlspace, waving his hand for Kendall to leave.

 

“Are you… are you scared?” Kendall raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his smirk.

 

“No.” James snapped and then let out a scream as the ship rocked. “Maybe.”

 

“James, I don’t understand. You’ve sang in battles before, haven’t you?” Kendall said, kneeling back down to look at James.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I can’t sing… not like that. I…” James whimpered as carrier shuddered again.

 

“Oh for the love of… Come on.” Kendall reached down and held his hand out. “You’ll be safer on the stage anyway. They’ve got like a bunch of pinpoint barriers around the thing.” James shook his head violently.

 

“Kendall Knight, report to the bridge sound stage immediately.” Lydia’s voice echoed over the comm speaker. “We’re bringing your guitar up from the flight deck.”

 

A wicked grin crossed Kendall’s face. “Oh well, look at that. Guess I’m gonna get to sing… and you don’t. Guess James Diamond isn’t so great after all if they let someone like me take the stage.”

 

“You’re mediocre at best.” James growled.

 

“I guess we’ll never know now. Seeing as how you’re too chicken. Bwaaakkk!” Kendall teased, making chicken noises.

 

“You’re not seriously thinking that’s going to work?” James said, his face turning red.

 

“I’m _James Diamond_ , I have several intergalactic hits but I’m too afraid I’ll wet myself singing!” Kendall sang, making a face as he imitated James stroking his hair. “I’m probably just going to lip sync because actually singing might mess my hair… Oh my god!” Kendall jumped back as James lunged at him. Laughing, Kendall dashed towards the elevator to the bridge with an enraged James hot on his heels. Kendall reached the elevator to the bridge, stepping to the side as James thundered into the car. The blonde quickly pressed the bridge floor button and the doors quickly shut.

 

“You.” James seethed, grabbing at Kendall as the blonde dodged another lunge in the cramped space. “You little piece of… HOLD STILL!”

 

DING! The door opened.

 

“There you are!” Lydia stood in front of the open doors, hands on her hips. “Oh, good, you found James. This’ll be over quickly then.”

 

“Uh…” Kendall looked up as hands grabbed him and James, pulling them both from the elevator and down to the level below the bridge deck to the soundstage. James protests were drowned out as a team of makeup artists started bombarding them both with the stuff. Kendall coughed, pulling himself free from a cloud of powder, stumbling onto the stage where his guitar was propped up against one of the fold amps. A coughing James soon joined him, nervously looking out the bridge window where the battle still raged on. “Look James, I know that you may hate me. And we don’t exactly get along, but please, just… try to sing. I don’t want any of these people to die. I going to try… for them.” James nodded numbly as the one of James’ songs started playing. When the singer didn’t move, Kendall snatched up his guitar and began playing along to the pop track, belting out the lyrics of the love song onto the battlefield.

 

“I love you if you ain’t got nobody to love... “ As Kendall continued to sing, James’ face heated up as he watched the blonde sing his song. Not wanting to be outdone, he stepped forward, microphone pressed to his lips.

 

“Everytime you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face…” He crooned, the video feed starting to project his face and Kendall’s across the battlefield as holograms. Gunfire and missile explosions bloomed across space like fireworks amongst the projections.

 

“Song energy level rising.” Camille reported. “The Meltrandi fleet is retreating.”

 

“Spiritia levels are… this is…” Lydia’s eyes widened, ripping her gaze from her monitor to the soundstage.

 

“Cuz’ she has no idea… no idea. That I’m even here.” James and Kendall continued to sing together, the light of defolds flowered in the battlefield as the enemy retreated. “I’m standing here, I’m standing here!”

 

James stared, his voice tapering off as he watched Kendall hold the last note.

 

“The enemy’s retreated.” Lydia announced as the song ended. While cheers erupted over the communication lines with her announcement, all eyes on the bridge were glued to the two males on the soundstage.

 

“With just one song…” Lucy bit her lower lip.

 

“The enemy retreated.” Camille whispered. Stilinski coughed loudly, interrupting the awkward silence.

 

“All squadrons report back! We’ll begin descent back to the surface when the last machine returns!”

 

“Yes sir!” The bridge crew hastily echoed, returning to their jobs quickly. As Kendall took several deep breaths, ignoring the stares some of the crew were still giving him, his eyes fell to James, whose face turned bright red the moment Kendall’s eyes fell on him, Kendall realizing that James had been staring at him the whole time. Feeling his own face heat up a little, remembering just how different… how amazing it was singing together, Kendall turned the other way, quickly. James began whistling innocently as he walked off the stage, leaving Kendall alone with his guitar as the fortress began its reentry.

 

To Be Continued...

 

* * *

 

Songs in this chapter:

Shao Pai Lon (Little White Dragon) - Mari Iijima (Lynn Minmay)

No Idea - Big Time Rush


End file.
